Tales of the Fallen
by Yed Yeddicus
Summary: Tales of the fallen: Tales from the fallen Angels as they struggle to elude their vengeful kin in this new galaxy... (Collection of one shot stories from the perspectives of The fallen, Please review, me love you long time)
1. Chapter 1: Brother, Attilias

Attilias licked his lips and shuddered. They had finally come for him.

The sounds of screams and gunfire were rife and echoed around the throne room.

The ancient warrior stood up from his throne, his archaic power armour made several noises in protest as he did so and his worn ivory robes hung loosely.

The throne room's grand doors opened suddenly causing him to draw his Bolt pistol. A mortal figure appeared, his face wracked with worry and his clothes stained with blood.

"My L-Lord" The man stammered as he knelt before him.

"Rise, Cain" Attilas beckoned for the man to rise and smiled at him.

"My thanks, Lord" Cain stood but dared not look onto Attilas' facial features, "The Imperium, Lord, they're…they're…"

"I know" Attilas placed his gauntlets upon the man's shoulders, "It seems your people were not adequate protection after all"

"With all due respect, Lord, we are but men, we cannot stand up to the Emperor's angels of death"

"I did not mean physically, Whelp"

Cain recoiled at the insult but remained where he stood.

"I meant this hive, this world even I could remain insignificant and hidden" Attilas tightened his grip causing Cain to wince, "The Imperium would have been none the wiser if the people had…behaved…themselves"

"My Lord" Cain spoke through gritted teeth, "Please…"

"The people's lack of faith and Imperial creed attracted the attention of Terra and their scouts took an interest in the arch-governor of this hive…now who would that arch-governor be, Cain?"  
"Y-You ah!" Cain cried out as Attilias once again tightened his grip.

"And now my former brethren have caught word of me and they are here to take me"

"My L-Lord I'm sorr-sorrrrry!" Cain choked as Attilias' harsh grip began to break his ribs.

"To warp with you, Worm" Attilias lifted Cain in one hand with ease and smashed his frame against the marble floor, sending blood and pieces of skull splattering in all directions.

Attilias turned to look at the door as a sudden whooshing sound could be heard nearby.

"Throne" He growled and turned back to the throne. There by its side lay his MK II helmet, he picked it up and placed it upon his head.

The helmet's HUD glowed and crackled.

Also by the side of the throne lay his Power sword and his Phobos pattern Bolt-gun, both were now so worn and aged they could hardly be recognised at the pieces of art he had once regarded them as.

"Once more into the fray" He murmured to himself as he held the weapons one in each hand.

The grand doors suddenly exploded off of their hinges and several Dark green clad assault marines appeared through the smoke their jump packs still excreting smoke.

Attilias turned to face them, his robe twirled as he moved and his bolter came to bear on them.

The marines aimed their bolt pistols at Attilias but they did not fire.

Attilias did not fire either, until he heard their helmets clicking with vox chat.

The bolter fired three shots, two met their mark and exploded into one of the assault marine's armour. The marine stumbled and fell backwards.

The other two boosted toward Attilias, bolt pistols blazing.

Attilias grinned as he side stepped and leant his sword against the bolter. He swung as one of the assault marines veered towards him, seperating the Astarte's head from his shoulders. The Assault marine's body clattered heavily to the floor followed shortly by his helmet.

The last remaining Assault marine veered away from Attilias and skidded to a halt just beyond his throne.

Attilias raised his arms and then stood back into a defensive poise.

"What's the matter?" Attilias sneered as he spoke, "Brother?"

The assault marine roared and charged him, his chainsword screaming and his bolt pistol barking.

Attilias launched himself towards his throne and skidded along on one knee, the bolt rounds zooming just above his head and ricocheting off of the floor behind him. He then aimed his bolter with one hand and fired another five shots at the Assault marine. The first bolt round struck the Astarte in the face plate which sent the Assault marine stumbling forward into the next four. He slammed to the floor in a pool of his own black blood and ceased to move.

Attilias smirked under his faceplate in triumph and began to laugh.

He had been hiding in the shadows and living in fear for all these years. Hiding and fearing this precise day, the day that the Dark Angels chapter, his chapter, would find him and bring him to justice. And now he saw the truth. These Dark Angels were nothing compared to he, he had fought upon Caliban's soil, alongside Luther and Lord Cypher before and after the Imperium had come. These Dark Angels were weak, young, foolish.

The first Assault marine who had fallen stirred and his helmet clicked.

Attilias turned to face the fallen marine who was attempting to stand, but the two bolt rounds in his chest were straining him.

Attilias aimed his bolt-gun once again and fired.

The bolt rounds tore into the Assault marine and he jerked with each blast until he stopped moving all together.

"Weakling" Attilias sneered.

But from the body of the marine came a noise, a machine bleeping.

Attilias crouched by the body, placed his empty boltgun on the floor and then searched for the source of the noise.

There in the marines hand lay the source which shook Attilias to his core.

Before he could react the homing beacon activated and the throne room filled with several glowing masses which soon surrounded him.

"NO!" Attilias roared as he slammed a new magazine into his Bolt gun, "NOT YET"

The glowing masses materialised and there stood Eight Deathwing Terminators and an Interrogator Chaplain who was also clad in Terminator armour, his Skull helmet grinned back at Attilias.

"BEGONE, WHORESONS" Attilias screamed and fired wildly into the ring of terminators at random.

The Terminator elites did not move as the bolt rounds clipped harmlessly off of their armour.

The bolt gun ran dry and Attilias threw it to the ground with a curse.

The Skull helmeted Chaplain took several heavy steps forward, his crozius by his side and his storm bolter poised at Attilias' head.

"Shameful one" The Chaplain said, "Surrender yourself"

Attilias grasped his sword in two hands and shook his head.

"Come on then" He growled softly.

The Chaplain looked to the other Terminators and nodded.

The ring of Terminators began to grow tighter as they took their relentless steps toward him.

Attilias desperately looked for a way out but was met with the sight of more Terminators.

"Damn!" He yelled as he slashed at one of the Terminators, the sword slightly indenting the armour.

Suddenly from behind a power fist grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards.

He crashed into the terminator who had grabbed him and immediately tried to push away.

"No!" He cried out like a child almost and slashed at the Terminator with his sword in one hand.

The Terminator paid no heed and Attilias could hear the clicks from its helmet, most probably orders to the rest of the squad.

"For the Primarch…" The Chaplain began to pray out loud, "We gather your fallen sons…"

The other Terminators grabbed out at Attilias, immobilising him within seconds.

"NO! NO!" Attilias screamed and tried to kick out at the Terminators to no avail.

"So that we might yet be redeemed" The Chaplain stepped forward to face Attilias who had now been lifted from the ground by the Terminators.

"YOU SCAV WHORESONS" Attilias began to feel the teleportation begin, and he saw the Terminators begin to glow.

"No…" Attilias went limp as he realised he was powerless to stop this.

Attilias' entire vision was that of bright white, and when it disappeared he was on a teleportarium of a ship.

Stood around the platform that he had appeared on were more bone white Deathwing Terminators stood with their weapons poised and servitors manning stations.

"Escort him to cell DG-2" The Chaplain ordered, "And no crew are to see him"

"Affirmed, Brother Chaplain" A Terminator whose torso was donned with feathered peaks nodded.

The Terminators began to carry Attilias quickly from the teleportarium.

Attilias stayed limp and allowed his head to look up toward the ceiling.

He was carried from corridor to corridor, the Terminators took side routes and dark passages as they walked.

The Terminators suddenly stopped.

"Oh! My lords"

Attilias looked up and saw the Terminators were looking down at a mortal crewmember, a young woman wearing a smart naval uniform and carrying folders of reports.

"Forgive me" The head terminator's heavy voice boomed around the room that they were in, he then raised his storm bolter and fired several shots at the Woman. The rounds blew her arm from her socket and exploded her stomach inside out. She dropped to the floor in a pool of blood and lay limp.

Attilias began to laugh.

"Silence, Traitor" The Terminator who had fired turned to face him.

"You call me traitor after you execute your own?" Attilias sneered.

The Terminator turned away and looked down at the body.

"We move" He said as he stepped over the body and continued down the hallway.

After a few more minutes of walking in the dark corridors of the ship, the Terminators reached the desired cell. Opposite the cell stood multiple robed figures who were about 2ft shorter than Attilias, the robed figures scurried over to him and began to remove his armor. Attilias tried to lash out at them but the Terminators' iron grip held. Once he had been stripped of his ancient armour, the Terminators dragged Attilias into the cell and threw him against the back wall. They then exited the cell and sealed it, leaving Attilias in pure darkness.

Attilias had sat in the darkness for months now. A meal was provided every two weeks as Astarte's could survive without sustenance for around that period of time. He knew why they were keeping him alive. He had spoken with other members of the so called "Fallen Angels" Or "The Fallen" as many knew them by, he was being taken to the last remaining soil of Caliban, The Rock.

Attilias sighed. For this galaxy the battle and destruction of Caliban had been ten thousand years ago, for Attilias it had been two. He still remembered every detail of that day. Firing on their Brothers who were returning from the Great crusade, the orbital bombardments, brother against brother and finally the warp entity, which stole him and his fallen brothers away. After that Attilias found himself upon the planet that he had just been abducted from in the desert, and after finding and taking over a hive city he had remained there for two years waiting for the day that his erstwhile kin would come for him.

Suddenly the cell doors opened, and a blinding light filled the room causing Attilias to shield his eyes. The sounds of multiple heavy footsteps clanged and crashed into his cell.

Attilias stood shakily on his weak and malnourished legs and raised his fists.

"Where-" Was the only word he could utter before he was struck in the face with what he could only imagine was a Crozius without the power within it activated. He crashed to the floor and clasped his hands to his face, blood was seeping from the wound and he could feel his cheekbone.

His face twisted into a macabre grin and he laughed causing several of his teeth to fall out. Several hands grabbed his arms and his naked body was dragged from the cell.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the Terminators whom had brought him into the cell were the same one's (as far as he could tell) as the one's dragging him away from it.

They turned left into a passageway which eventually led to a miniature hangar bay which only contained a single Thunder hawk and a Land raider unlike any Attilias had seen before, rather than Lascannon sponsons on each side there was dual rows of bolters.

The Thunder hawk's ramp opened with a hiss and several of the miniature robed figures walked slowly out carrying incense candles.

The Chaplain who had struck him led the Terminator escorts on board past the figures who didn't utter a word as they did so.

It hurt Attilias to look into the emptiness of their cowls as he tried to look at their faces, he hung his head as the Terminators dragged him up the ramp and as they strapped him into his throne's harness.

The Thunder hawk boosted its engines and flew from the Hangar.

Attilias looked at each of the Terminators present. All of them were armed with assault weapons bar the two that were tasked with dragging him. Also present was the chaplain who was now not clad in Terminator armour but rather power armour with a dark green and ivory robe, his crozius was gripped in his hand and he regarded Attilias through his skull helm's eyes.

Attilias smirked and stared back, blood poured out of his mouth.

The Chaplain did not react and continued to stare.

After a minute or so of flight, Attilias felt the Thunder hawk's landing gear shift from beneath him, the Thunder hawk landed and the Chaplain's throne harness deactivated with a hiss.

The Terminators rose from their thrones and surrounded Attilias once more.

"Afraid to face me alone, brother Chaplain?" Attilias sneered.

One of the Terminators stepped aside allowing the Chaplain to approach Attilias.

The Chaplain knelt down to Attilias' level and put his face in front of Attilias'.

"Soon enough, whelp" The Chaplain purred. He then strode away from Attilias, disappearing behind the wall of Terminators once again.

One of the Terminators turned to Attilias and lifted his arm towards him.

Attilias recognised the tool of an Apocathery welded to this Terminator and immediately began to lash out from his throne.

The narcecium bit into his arm and injected its sedater liquid into his system.

Attilias thrashed and screamed as he felt the effects begin to kick in, the belly of the Thunder hawk and everyone in it became blurred and he began to lose vision.

"Bas-bastards" Attilias slumped forward and passed out.

When Attilias awoke he was lying down facing the ceiling of a pitch-black room. He attempted to move and found that he was restrained by chains so cold that they hurt his skin if he moved beneath them.

"What is this?" He yelled out into the darkness, and almost immediately the room became illuminated by firelight. Attilias now realised that he was chained to a slab of stone that was stained with blood and other markings. He was in a stone chamber that seemed oddly familiar to him, stone bricks and traditional cement plastered the walls and the floor.

The light sources were flaming torches held each by one of the robed figures from before, their "faces" facing the floor.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as Attilias spotted the Chaplain from before enter.

"Awake are we?" The Chaplain removed his helm, revealing his scarred features and his stoic eyes.

"Good to see a Brother's face" Attilias relished referring to the loyalists as "Brother".

The Chaplain glared and leant over Attilias' restrained body.

"You turned from the light of the Emperor, and from the side of the Primarch, for this you must atone"

"I did no such thing" Attilias glared back.

The Chaplain punched his armour gauntlet into Attilias' already damaged face, causing parts of his cheek bone to splinter out and he cried out in pain.

"You will atone for the dishonour that you and the rest of the Fallen have cast over this legion" The Chaplain growled down at him.

Attilias (with great effort) rolled his head back over to look at the Chaplain's aged features.

"The Primarch…abandoned us… and he betrayed the Emperor" Attilias coughed out blood which ran down his cheek.

The Chaplain's expression was that of surprise for the slightest moment before it contorted with anger once more, he stood up and growled audibly.

"Your lies will get you nowhere traitor, you know what you did"

"The Primarch abandoned us then sided with Horus!"

"Lies!" The Chaplain drew a gladius from his hilt and poked the edge of it into Attilias' forearm, causing blood to slowly start pooling out.

"It is not a lie! Why do you think he took so long to reach Terra!?" Attilias winced at the pain in his arm, "He was waiting to see what side would win!"

"What fool told you these lies?" The Chaplain drove the gladius in deeper.

"…HE…did"

"Luther?" The knife was pushed in further.  
"Yes" Attilias grinned, "And if this is the best torture methods you have, Brother then we're going to be here a long time"

"Oh don't worry" The Chaplain rose to his full height leaving the blade imbedded in Attilias' arm, "I plan on it"

Attilias' "Last rites" lasted two weeks until he finally cracked under the constant strain of pain, he confessed to betraying both the Emperor and the beloved Primarch. When this confession was made Attilias was missing the majority of several limbs and was only being kept alive by his Astarte genes and the life support systems the chaplain had employed. Attilias died with a final Crozius blow to the head, which obliterated his skull and left fresh blood stains upon the stone slab. His body was then burnt and the ashes sealed in a container along with the rest of the fallen that had been captured and/or killed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayer's visitor

The Khornate flagship tore through the void battle like a hastily thrown knife, plunging deeper and deeper into the ensuing battle. It flew with little to no grace, high velocity shells screaming from its hundreds of weapon batteries which streaked across the void into other ships both friendly and enemy and its void shields crackling violently from the retaliation.

On the bridge of the ship in the dark red gloom sat a warrior of legend. Straight from the Heresy and the Primarch's side, sat upon his command throne Khârn "The Betrayer" A title given to him ever since the events of Skalathrax.

He sat in his full battle armour apart from of course the one arm that he never concealed with plate, his crested helm hid any expression he might be showing.

He growled audibly which sent shivers rippling through the mortal crew. Also present were his chosen warriors who stood holding enlarged variants of Chain-axes in both hands, they stood motionless observing the void battle outside. Khârn sat looking dead ahead of him into the void battle, his fingers rapping against the arm rests of the throne.

The bridge shook every few seconds and the crew barked orders at the mutilated servitors who remained at their stations.

"Lord Khârn" The bridge admiral's voice was shaky.

"What is it whelp?" Khârn growled back still looking at the colourful battle outside.

"The Imperial vessels are falling back, our battle barges are asking if they should pursue"

"No" Khârn rose from his throne and turned to face the Admiral, "The bastard ships do not concern me, all ships are to converge with us on assaulting the orbital defense platforms and I want the _Khorne's arrow_ to begin orbital bombardment on the region"

"Yes my Lord" The admiral turned back to his console and began issuing the commands.

Khârn turned and sat back in his throne, in the void he saw the two battle barges, _Khorne's arrow_ and the _Blood Drainer_ turning from the retreating Imperial vessels, dotted around the space between them were the skeletons of smaller craft, both his own and Imperial.

"Captain Khârn" A servitor droned.

"What!" Khârn screamed back, the butcher's nails in the back of his skull suddenly enraging him.

"Intruder detected on lower levels"

"Intruder?" Khârn stood immediately and picked up _Gorechild_ from where it leant, "Boarding party?"

"Unknown"

"How many?"

"Unknown"

"GAAAGH!" Khârn charged, _Gorechild_ screamed as it burst into life, he swung the mighty axe and obliterated the Servitor's torso sending rotting blood and oil splashing across the bridge and onto many of the crew.

"KANTOS" Khârn roared, one of his chosen immediately stepped forward.

"Aye Lord"

"WE MOVE"

"YES" Kantos felt his own butcher's nails fill him with primal rage and his suit began to feed him the combat stimulants.

The mortal crew whimpered and flinched at each roar, some had served on this bridge for years and still they did not ever find any resistance to the fear that arose when these demigods became enraged.

"WE FIND THE INTRUDERS AND WE KILL THEM" Khârn roared and raised _Gorechild_ above his head.

"Well you won't have to go very far" A sly voice echoed around the bridge.

Khârn turned from his chosen warriors and looked around the bridge.

"Face me coward!" Khârn grasped Gorechild in two hands.

From one of the shadowed corners an Astarte appeared. He was clad in Dark armour, robes and a hood hid his face and any recognizable iconography, by his hips hung two ornate looking pistols and visible hanging behind him was a great sword.

Khârn snarled.

"Dark Angel, bastard son of the Lion"

"Not quite, Khârn of the World Eaters" The Astarte replied.

"You die here fool" Khârn revved Gorechild and the crew once again ducked slightly.

"You would be more foolish than he said you were if you kill me here"

Khârn stopped and cocked his head slightly.

"Who tells you such things?"

"The Warmaster"

Khârn laughed.

"Now you die Angel"

"Wait" The Astarte began to walk towards Khârn; "I come to you not as an enemy"

Khârn suddenly remembered a collection of stories Abbadon had once told him of. Tales of a segment of the Dark Angels betraying their father in the late days of the Heresy, tales of the so called "Fallen" who are hunted by their former kin.

"Who are you?" Khârn growled as his chosen filed in next to him, their large chain axes rose in defensive stances and they stared him down.

"I" The man smirked, "Am the voice of the Emperor, and I am here to save you a lot of time"

"You are the voice of the hated Emperor?" Khârn snarled, "Explain to me why my dear cousin Abbadon would call me a fool if I killed you where you stand?"

"Because I know this is the third time of you trying to take this world, I also know you have never gotten past the orbital defense guns on the surface"

Khârn glared inside his helm as the hooded Astarte spoke, a few moments of silence passed between them.

"I have a proposition for you" The voice of the Emperor finally said.

Khârn lowered _Gorechild_ and gestured for him to continue.

"Entertain me"

A few weeks after Khârn's meeting with the Voice of the Emperor the planet's government began to get reports of uprising in the lower hives of major hive cities across the world. All stemming from an apparent prophet with the alias: The Voice of the Emperor, the mysterious man eluded multiple Inquisitional Acolyte teams, killing many and soon entire hives began to lose contact from the outside world.

The capital Hive city of the planet was in complete civil war, armies of crazed cultists swarmed through the streets, thousands died as they ran into the gunfire of the PDF and Imperial guard forces. Soon joining them were hordes of chaos marines, Berzerkers and frenzied Demon engines tore into the city while the constant stream of cultists strained the city's defenses.

Unfortunately for the Imperial government of the hive many soldiers of the Imperial Guard had also been converted, mass betrayals were reported across the hive city and soon the tide turned in favour of the cultists. The Voice of the Emperor's hooded figure was spotted several times amongst the tide of cultists, seemingly unaffected by his surroundings they cried praises and cheered for him. He lead the crowds toward the Orbital Defense batteries and soon the Imperium's forces were overrun. Not long after, the rain started.

The Lord Governor sat upon his throne, his tubby body squirmed and flinched with each loud boom from outside. The room shook and his face contorted with fear further, his sweat began to cause him to itch and he looked to his personal retinue of PDF troops.

There was a sudden and loud knock on the grand wooden doors of the throne room, the governor stifled a yelp and beckoned to the door to his retinue.

The PDF troopers jogged across the tiled floor and opened the doors. An Imperial guard Commissar strode into the room followed shortly by several other Guardsmen.

"Lord Governor Pike" The Commissar's voice echoed around the room.

"Y-yes?" The Governor turned in his seat to look at the man.

"The Orbital defense batteries are under attack and the platforms in the atmosphere are under fire from the rogue Astarte forces"

"What?" The governor's lip trembled, the Traitor Astarte forces had been repelled time and time again, and they had not been spotted for several weeks.

"This can be no coincidence" The Commissar continued, "The coming of this Voice of the Emperor and the return of the Rogue Astarte forces was planned, seeds of corruption have been sown too deep"

"Well, what is the plan of action, C-Commissar?" The Lord Governor stammered and began to sweat more.

"If we can hold the Batteries then the hive city will be safe from mass invasion, but tha-"

Suddenly one of the other Guardsmen's radiopack began to scream.

"INEROGATIVE, WE'RE GETTING OVERUN" The voice screamed, "TANKS FROM 2ND BATTALION ARE TURNING THEIR GUNS ON US"

The Commissar turned on his boot and grabbed the vox caster from the Guardsman.

"Can you hold the Batteries?"

"NEGATIVE" Several loud explosions were suddenly heard in the background, "WE'RE DYING HERE"

The vox screeched and the same voice that had been speaking could be heard screaming moments later.

"The Ba-Batteries?" The Lord Governor's face drained of colour.

The Commissar dropped the vox caster and looked to the large strain glass windows of the throne room. He then briskly walked across to it and stared up at the sky.

The Lord Governor mirrored this and also looked up.

The sky erupted with bright flashes and dozens of bright streaks tore across the sky.

"Wh-What is"

"Drop pods" The Commissar's face became grim.

"N-no" The Governor clasped his head in his hands.

Following the sudden bright streaks came large chunks of wreckage which tumbled and burnt apart as they fell.

"The starforts" The Commissar said through gritted teeth, "Emperor protect us"

Khârn tore through the corridors, mortals screamed and ran as he cut them down with Gorechild. A fat bureaucrat looking man stepped from a room, a wench at his side and he screamed. Khârfn fired his plasma pistol into the man's stomach sending him flying backwards, his insides melting in on themselves as he bled and screamed. The wench screamed and began to run, Khârn let Gorechild drop to hang from its chain and grabbed her by the hair with his unarmoured hand. She screamed and struggled in his grip.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Khârn laughed cruelly and then swung her into the wall with such force that several of her ribs extruded through her chest. She choked out blood and Khârn dropped her to the floor.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" He roared.

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

Khârn turned to see several Khorne worshipping Berzerkers tearing their way through a nearby grand hall. The hidden mortals inside were now screaming for their lives and praying for the Emperor's blessing as they were torn asunder by the brutal weaponry of the Berzerkers.

Khârn growled and began to run again.

" .Higher" He breathed through his helmet's vox grill.

After five minutes of running and slaughtering his way through the grand halls of the immense palace Khârn encountered much more resistance. Imperial heavy weapon teams deployed in parts of the halls. Khârn quickly dispatched them and continued until he reached a pair of grand oak doors.

"Aghhhhh" He took a deep breath, he was covered from head to toe in the blood of mortals and he was anticipating more.

He kicked at the Oak doors causing them to shatter in on themselves, splintered pieces flew into the throne room which was now open to him.

Khârn held Gorechild in one hand and aimed his plasma pistol in the other.

Walking inside, Khârn saw several PDF troopers shakily aiming lasguns at him, a fat oaf sat upon a throne in front of a stain glass window who was covered in sweat and finally an Imperial Commissar, his pristine uniform perfectly clean.

Khârn stood looking at them all, his breathing heavy and his stare alternating between them all.

"Kill it!" The fat oaf upon the throne squeeled and pointed a fat finger at Khârn.

The PDF troopers fired their lasguns. Of the two shots that actually met their mark on Khârn, one bounced harmlessly from his battle plate and the other singed a dent onto his chest.

Khârn roared and charged at the men swinging Gorechild as he did.

The men screamed and fired several hasty shots before Khârn piled into them. They slid along the mason floor, the front two's noses were broken and blood splattered as they slid.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOOOOD" Khârn roared in glee as he slashed the fallen men into bloody pieces. Gorechild became covered in more and more viscera and gore with each passing moment.

The Commissar drew a bolt pistol from his coat and fired at Khârn.

The bolt round struck Khârn in the back sending him stumbling forwards, he slipped in the ridiculous amount of gore and fell onto his front.

Snarling Khârn turned and regarded the Commissar with his hellish faceplate.

The Commissar aimed again.

"Heretic scum" He spat.

"Mind if I interject?" A sinister voice said suddenly.

The Commissar turned just as the voice's owner punched his gauntleted fist into his face. The commissar slammed into the floor, a large gouge where the punch landed.

Behind him stood The voice of the Emperor, his hood still obscuring his eyes and his mouth in a smirk.

The Governor screamed and leapt from his throne, he looked from Khârn to the hooded Astarte and then ran.

"Stop!" The hooded Astarte yelled, the Governor stopped dead in his tracks.

Khârn sensed the psychic power surge in the room, Khorne's blessing protected him from its effect.

"Come here. Now."

The Governor turned and walked back to the hooded Astarte.

The Voice of the Emperor leant in and spoke softly into the Governor's ear, when he had finished the Governor smiled and his face regained colour. He then walked back over to his throne and sat down.

Khârn rose from the floor and stepped towards the fat man, he didn't react.

"What did you say to him?" Khârn growled at The Voice of the Emperor.

"The truth" He smirked under the hood.

"You speak in riddles" Khârn raised his plasma pistol to level with the Governor, "Who are you"

"The voice of the-"

"No" Khârn yelled, "Your actual name and rank"

The voice of the Emperor stopped for a moment.

"Lord Cypher"

"Cypher" Khârn repeated, "When we made our deal, you corrupting the populace of this world in order for my forces to invade you asked for nothing in return, what was in it for you?"

"Does there have to be?" Cypher replied.

"Of course" Khârn slowly began to turn his pistol from the governor and towards Cypher.

"Well" Cypher smirked, "The Imperium will learn from the mistakes they made in defending this world and grow from it"

Khârn turned to face him fully, his pistol aimed.

"You did this for the Imperium?"

"Yes, that is what I told our friend here"

The Governor laughed, "The second Legion has already heard word of the Lord Cypher's presence upon this world, he told me that even now their battle companies and sucsessor chapters make haste to this system"

A sudden realization hit Khârn. He had been tricked.

"Grrrr" Gorechild began to awaken.

"What's the matter?" Cypher put both of his hands upon his holsters, "We both got what we want? What is to be mad about"

"THE DECEPTION!" Khârn spun around and swung the now awoken Gorechild into the Governor's chest which exploded into a stream of gore and broken bones.

"Gahk!" The governor screeched and died in seconds.

When Khârn turned back to Cypher he had drawn his ornate pistols, a plasma pistol and a bolt pistol, both were master crafted and covered in ancient artwork etched into the brass.

"YOU BETRAYER" Khârn roared.

"That is rich coming from you, Cousin" Cypher smirked.

"RAAAGH!" Khârn charged at the hooded Astarte, Gorechild begging for blood.

Cypher reacted quickly, he sidestepped Khârn's charge and began to sprint for the door.

Khârn spun on his boot heel and fired a shot from his plasma pistol after the fleeing warrior. It missed and obliterated the remains of one of the oak doors as Cypher ran through it.

"FACE ME WHELP!" Khârn roared in anger.

But the hooded figure was gone.

"My lord Khârn!" A voice crackled in Khârn's ear.

"What is it Admiral" Khârn growled as he began to run after Cypher.

"My Lord an enemy fleet has entered the system! It's the Dark Angels and several other Chapter battle barges! We're being engaged!"

Khârn stopped in his tracks, standing motionless in the blood soaked grand hallway. At the end of the hallway two loud steps were heard. Khârn looked up and saw Cypher stood there, his pistols in his hands by his sides and his robes blowing in the wind from a nearby crater.

Before Khârn could say anything a bright crackle of light exploded from Cypher causing Khârn to look away. When the light stopped and Khârn looked back he was gone. Leaving nothing but a legion of Loyalists to run from.

Khârn growled and vox'd for a transport.

"_So these traitor Dark Angels, do they band together?" Khârn asked._

"_Well" Abbadon replied, "It seems they appear in the most unlikely of places, complete chaos dominates their placement and timing. That said there is one who manages to unite their decimated brotherhood. One known by many names across many systems, its said that he is growing closer and closer to Terra"_

"_To slay the Emperor" Khârn said hopefully._

"_Surprisingly no" Abbadon's mighty claw tensed, "It is said he goes there to redeem himself and his begotten kind"_

_Khârn laughed and took a swig of wine from the bottle._

"_Redemption is beyond anyone who betrays their genefather, Varren and others from my legion learnt that"_

"_Aye and many from mine my old friend" Abbadon turned on a monitor on the wall and brought up an old looking pict. In the centre of the pict stood several warriors, Abbadon amongst them._

"_Many"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Greater Good

The world burned all around him. Caliban, his birthplace, his home, his life burned and cried in protest.

The Orbital bombardments were tearing the face of the planet apart and the constant fire of the siege cannons from _The Rock _were defacing it further.

Brother Sergeant Ju'n of the Eighth Assault company fought in a sea of Dark clad armoured figures. Astarte against Astarte, brother against brother the constant stream of violence and gore was immense.

"Ju'n!" A voice screamed into his vox channel.

"A little busy" He smirked as he yanked his chainsword out of a fellow Dark Angel's stomach leaving him to drop.

"Ju'n, The Primarch is fighting Lord Luther! We need to aid him"

Ju'n fired two shots from his bolt pistol into the faceplate of a nearby loyalist before replying.

"Where would you have me go?"

"The rock! Get to the rock!"

Ju'n severed the transmission and switched into his squad's vox network.

"1st Squad we move! Leave these dogs to their fate!"

Several voices of acknowledgement followed and soon Ju'n spotted several marines streak into the air leaving trails of smoke in their wake.

He too engaged his jump pack and launched away from the ensuing battle. He swung his chainsword to beckon his squad to rally on him before flying in the direction of The Rock.

Looking down he saw the sheer scale of the battle, lines of Vindicators raining shells down onto the incoming Loyalists, Land Raiders crushed dozens in their wake without slowing and a constant stream of confusing and bloody assaults were everywhere. In the distance the Orbital bombardments obliterated everything they touched. Astarte's on both side perished in their hundreds and the world's surface began to turn to glass and crack open.

Their destination, The Rock had plumes of smoke rising from multiple parts of the structure and fighting could be seen inside already.

Ju'n landed upon one of the balconies, he was soon joined by his remaining three squad members who landed moments later.

Looking inside he could already see vicious and gore soaked assaults, mortals screamed and ran as they got caught in between the two forces. Bolt rounds struck many down before they could even draw their blades.

One of the walls exploded as a Dreadnought stomped into the hall, its Auto-cannon began spitting high velocity rounds into Luther's forces killing droves of them.

Before Ju'n could issue an order there was a sudden thunderclap. It was louder and more powerful than anything Ju'n had ever experienced in his 150 years of service.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment and Ju'n felt something around him.

He looked down to see small bolts of blue lightning surrounded himself and his squad mates. Looking into the battle inside the hall similar things was happening to Luther's forces in there as well.

"What sorcery is-" Ju'n began to growl when suddenly the blue lightning turned into bright flashes which blinded him.

"Gah!" He cried out.

The blindness lasted no longer than five seconds, but when Ju'n opened his eyes nothing was the same.

The sky was bright, the building in which he stood was pristine white with artistic tiling decorating the floor on which he stood. The deafening roar of the planet being torn apart had been replaced with the sound of the wind's gentle breeze.

Turning around Ju'n realised he was still on a balcony but not the one he had been stood on moments before.

He stepped over to the ledge of the balcony and looked down. Ju'n now saw he was in an extremely high tech looking city, tall white cylindrical buildings surrounded him and large temples could be seen on the horizon.

Then he spotted the first life forms. Blue skinned xenos wearing simple robes walked along the streets down below, Tan brown hovering vehicles zoomed along the road every now and again and in the sky a massive ship could be seen hanging immobile.

Ju'n tried to comprehend what had happened. Moments earlier he had been with his squad mates about to charge into the stream of The Lion's warriors and now he was on what seemed to be a completely different world.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sudden crack.

Ju'n turned to see one of the Blue skinned Xenos stood before him; it wore the same robes as the ones he had seen walking below and by its feet lay a cracked mug of some sort.

"I know what you are" The Xenos said.

"And what is that Xenos?" Ju'n half sneered when he spoke.

"You are one of the Emperor of Mankind's Angels. A warrior unlike any other"

"And what are you?" Ju'n asked, "I dare say I have never seen the likes of you in all my days in the _Great Crusade_"

"I am of the Air caste in the Empire of the Tau"

"The Tau?" Ju'n repeated.

"Yes, servants of the _Greater Good_"

"So tell me, Tau. How did I come to be here?" Ju'n looked down and realised he still had his Bolt pistol and Chainsword in his hands.

"I do not know" The Tau shook his head, "Where did you come from?"

"I" Ju'n stopped, "I. I was on Caliban"

"I do not know of such a planet"

"Well of course you don't" Ju'n snarled, "You're an ignorant Xenos life form"

"I am still surprised you haven't killed me yet" The Tau sat down on one of its delicate looking chairs, "Time and time again we have offered Mankind the enlightenment of the Greater Good and they repay us with war and destruction"

"You seek to control humanity?"

"No, we seek to enlighten and educate not just humanity, but all species" The Tau corrected him.

"And do any of…my kind join you?"

"Warriors like yourself?"

"Yes"

"Many have yes, they prove to be invaluable in battles and help protect our leaders"

Ju'n brooded a moment before speaking again.

"Do tell me about this Greater good" He said as he holstered his weapons and knelt before the Tau.

"It would be my honour" The Tau smiled.

Several weeks later, and Brother Sergeant Ju'n had been accepted into the local Tau military force. His blessings from the Ethereals came at certain costs.

His armour would be repaired by their technicians and repainted to fit their uniforms, he would recite oaths of the Greater Good before entering battle and finally he would swear full allegiance to the head Ethereal of the sector, Ure'thra.

Ju'n accepted these terms and joined the Tau forces.

Ju'n stood in his freshly painted armour amongst a squad of Tau fire warriors. Their long rifles held high and their sleek helmets facing forward they marched toward the open ramp of the Manta battleship. Ju'n followed; his heavy footsteps made a distinctly louder noise than the patter of the fire warriors. Looking around he saw several of the Tau's battlesuit warriors stomping behind them.

The sky was infested with hovering ships and soaring fighters as the force prepared to move.

Inside the Manta the Fire warriors were lead into a large room with rows of seats. The warriors all stashed their rifles in the designated slots and sat at their pre-determined seats.

Ju'n awkwardly fitted into one of the empty seats and attempted to fit his archaic bolter into a weapon hold, it was far too wide to be inserted so he held it in his hands after clamping his safety straps over his torso.

"We go forward to spread the word of the Greater Good" A stern voice echoed through the room. Ju'n turned and spotted an Ethereal, he wore brightly coloured robes made of fine cloth and carried a large handled knife which was hanging limp in his hand and he was flanked by two fire warriors who bore red helmets and carried fusion blasters.

The Ethereal advanced into the room followed by his retinue. Every fire warrior in the room remained absolutely silent.

"Would you die for the Greater good?" The Ethereal asked as he swung the knife up so he held it in a pointing stance.

"We give our lives for the Greater Good!" The fire warriors and Ju'n said in unison.

"We descend upon an Imperial world plagued by war" The Ethereal walked towards Ju'n, "It is our leader's unquestionable logic that dictates these humans who have been left unaided by the Imperium's angels will be more likely to join our cause if we are the ones who save them"

The Ethereal was now face to face with Ju'n even though he was sitting and the Ethereal was stood.

"If however the humans still resist us then they must be eradicated"

Ju'n nodded.

"Serve us well" The Ethereal stepped away from Ju'n and addressed the entire room.

Soon enough the Tau Manta that Ju'n resided within pierced the atmosphere of the human colony world. Heavy fire from the ground was shaken off by the mighty ship's void shields which rippled under the strain. The dozens of weapon arrays the Manta possessed began to rain fire down at the Chaos forces, reaping a mighty score.

Flying Daemon Engines soared towards the Manta but were soon engaged by the streams of Barrauda fighters that escorted it.

The fire warriors' restraints released and all of the warriors began to mobilize. Ju'n stood up and placed his MKII helmet upon his head. He followed the stream of Fire-warriors exiting the room, awkwardly ducking the door frame he found himself in the hangar bay of the Manta. Four devilfish transports hovered a few feet from the ground and Tau battlesuits stood on their flanks waiting. The Fire warriors entered the transports through the rear hatch and began to secure themselves inside. Ju'n hurried across the hangar bay, his loud footsteps caused the Battlesuits to watch his every movement.

Ju'n secured himself in the undersized seat of the Devilfish and watched as the ramp closed.

The Devilfish soared out of the Manta's hangar bay with considerable speed. It arced towards the ground followed shortly by the Battlesuits and the other transports.

The Manta's preliminary attack had rendered the Rogue Astarte forces on the ground vunerable, but not yet beaten.

A sudden salvo of high velocity shells streaked through the air hitting one of the Battlesuit warriors. The Battlesuit sparked and a small explosion sent it twirling through the air. An arachnid like Daemon Engine upon the ground was firing a twin-linked auto-cannon and flailing its dastardly close combat weapon of choice which in this case was multiple chains with metallic spiked orbs on the end of each.

"Enemy vehicle" The Devilfish pilot calmly spoke, "Requesting air overwatch"

"Affirmed" A voice replied through the radio network.

The Devilfish landed. As it did so several Auto-cannon shells struck its hull and the crew inside shook from the impact.

"Deploy! Fight for the greater good!" The pilot ordered.

"Move Brothers" The Tau Sergeant aimed towards the opening hatch with his bonding knife.

Ju'n was the first to exit the transport and loaded his archaic bolter.

The loud shots of the Daemon Engine's cannon made the Tau warriors shudder with each decibel, but Ju'n merely edged his head from the cover of the Devilfish's hull to get a better view.

The metallic monstrosity stood roughly two times the height of a dreadnought and had four legs accompanied by two large claws which it was currently using to prop itself up. The cannons continued spitting the high velocity shells at the transport.

"Incoming" The fire warrior Sergeant pointed to the sky. Ju'n looked up and spotted a contingent made up of three Barracuda fighters flying towards them in a tight formation.

They soared majestically overhead with a roar of their engines and fired their deadly ION cannons into the Daemon Engine. Ju'n watched as it roared out in protest as the Tau weaponry disintegrated a large portion of its hull. It fell to pieces and exploded.

"Forward!" The Tau Fire warriors moved towards the smoking skeleton of the metallic beast quickly followed by Ju'n.

Their march was soon interrupted by the sound of more heavy weapon fire from the East. The Shas'ui stopped the squad and motioned with his hands to move toward the fire.

The Fire warriors moved with stealth towards the sounds, Ju'n attempted to be as quiet as possible, his attempts were hindered however by the hum of his power armour.

As the squad neared the source of the sound Ju'n unclipped his chainsword from its sheath.

"There!" The Shas'ui hissed and pointed.

Ahead of them stood a squad of space marines, four of them wielded hand wielded Auto-Cannons and the last stood with a plasma pistol and a cruel looking Power fist.

The Auto-cannons spat their high velocity salvo's into the air, Ju'n watched as a nearby Devilfish was struck several times and began to spiral towards the ground with plumes of smoke and fire bleeding from its hull.

"Fire" The Shas'ui ordered.

The collected fire warriors aimed their rifles and began to fire a volley of shots. Ju'n stood from their cover and fired his bolter, which covered the sound of the fire warriors' weapons completely.

The Marines turned as they powerful volley struck them. Two of them took shots directly to the head and dropped, the other two jerked and stepped back with each shot that hit them cursing as they did so. The Plasma pistol-wielding marine turned to the Tau's firing position and began to charge.

"Fall back!" The Shas'ui ordered.

"Wait!" Ju'n interjected, he leapt from the cover and charged at the incoming marine, his chain-sword screaming.

Ju'n fired his bolter in one hand landing a few hits on the marine who jerked and stumbled under the force. Ju'n had his chance.

Ju'n shoulder barged into the stunned marine causing him to stumble backwards. His chain-sword swung in an arc, catching the stumbling marine's rear thigh. The chain-sword's teeth tore into the vulnerable piece of armour and Ju'n violently yanked it back towards himself. The marine roared out in pain as his leg was torn asunder. He rolled and managed to dislodge himself from the teeth of the weapon, his leg hung on by the slightest piece of bone.

The Tau Shas'ui ordered another volley into the remaining two Havoc marines. The two marines were slaughtered.

Ju'n knelt down to speak to the fallen marine.

"You are beaten, whelp"

"Kh-Khorne does not care from whence the blood flows" The marine growled back.

Ju'n grabbed the fallen marine's horned helmet and wrenched it back revealing the vulnerable neck armour, he then swung his chainsword with considerable force into it. The teeth tore the marine's neck apart in a matter of moments, it became clogged with viscera and what Ju'n could only imagine was the marine's tonsil glands.

Ju'n stood up again, covered in blood and feeling like he was back on Caliban.

The Tau Shas'ui walked up to Ju'n and looked up at him.

"Impressive Brother Ju'n" He bowed.o

"Thank you, Shas'ui" Ju'n's pronunciation was a bit off but the Tau made no comment.

A messaged was suddenly broadcasted through all of the Fire-warriors' radio pieces and Ju'n's vox network sparked up.

"All forces fighting for the greater good, Be advised, the Chaos Forces wish to have a negotiation, hold positions and cease fire"

The Shas'ui gave several hand motions sending his fire warriors into defensive positions.

"Shas'ui Ou'nava" The message relayed this time just to their squad.

"Yes Master" The Shas'ui replied quickly and knelt on one knee.

"We will require the human that fights alongside you, a transport is moving to you now"

"Of course" The Shas'ui turned to Ju'n, "Human"

"Yes?" Ju'n was still clearing his jammed chain-sword.

"The Ethereal summons you"

"What? Why?" Ju'n replied.

"Don't question them!" The Shas'ui half screeched at him, "You go!"

"Right" Ju'n growled.

A few minutes had passed before Ju'n finally spotted the Devilfish zooming towards them. It landed a few feet from where he stood and immediately Tau aircrew leapt from its ramp and pressured him to enter as quickly as possible.

Inside the Devilfish sat the Ethereal who had spoken to Ju'n in the Manta. He glared at Ju'n as he entered along with several pathfinder warriors.

"Why was I summoned oh great one?" Ju'n's booming voice echoed around the transport.

The Pathfinders' heads jerked as they looked at Ju'n with sudden speed.

"You dare question me?" The Ethereal growled, his face full of rage.

"Only to better understand my task and perform my duties to a better standard" Ju'n replied coolly.

The Ethereal paused and gave a slight smile.

"You shall be joining my retinue in these negotiations, can't trust their kind"

"Astarte's?"

"Astarte's who have betrayed their own kind, betrayed their Emperor"

Ju'n sat in silence for the rest of the journey, a sudden realization dawning over him.

The Devilfish landed in a ruined city centre, its thrusters kicking up the dirt and blowing torn pieces of parchment away.

Ju'n and the Pathfinders disembarked from the transport and surveyed the area.

The city centre was covered with blood and small craters, the surrounding buildings were mostly derelict and all Imperial iconography had been defiled.

"Target" One of the Pathfinders spoke.

Ju'n turned and looked where the Tau warriors were looking. On the opposite side of the centre stood a Dark Terminator armoured warrior, a dirtied bone white robe covered parts of his armour and a hood covered his hair. The warrior held a large power maul and had a cybernetic eye.

Flanking him were two other robed Astarte's in similar armour each carrying plasma guns.

None of them wore a helmet and all of them had aged and scarred features.

Ju'n recognised them all.

The leader, the leader was Captain Atemis of 9th Company, the two by his side were Brother Vister and Brother sergeant Jarl.

"Imp-" Ju'n stopped himself as the Ethereal walked gracefully from the back of the Devilfish.

"Forward" He ordered.

The Pathfinders began to walk cautiously forward followed by the Ethereal and Ju'n.

With each step towards his kin it felt less real. These were not the same warriors he had collaborated with in past years. Their armour was covered in ruinic symbols, their faces contorted and corrupted, their weaponry violent and graceless.

Artemis cocked his head as he spotted Ju'n.

"You bring a race traitor!" Artemis laughed.

"My retinue does not concern you, Human" The Ethereal replied, "You have called these negotiations"

Artemis gave a feral grin and nodded.

"I am Lord Artemis, Scurge of the plains of Skare, Captain to the Black Legion's feared 12th Company"

"I am Au'Tal, Lord of the ever living water" The Ethereal replied, "What goal do you wish to achieve through these negotiations"

"You and your misbegotten kind will leave this world, Tau. Or you shall be witness to the true power of our master"

"This planet and its inhabitants will be brought the word of the greater good, neither you or your false gods can prevent this. You are however permitted to accept the greater good and join us"

"Like this whelp who stands beside you?" Artemis growled.

Ju'n shifted, clasping his bolter tightly. He noticed Vister was examining him thoroughly, his scarred head tilted to and fro as he did so.

"This world is claimed by Lord Abbadon of the Black Legion, this world will provide a blood alter in preparation for his Lord's 13th Crusade" Artemis continued but was cut off by Au'Tal.

"I care not for your plans Human" The Ethereal said in an uninterested tone, "All that matters is the greater good and we are its deliverers"

"This Greater good is nothing in comparison to the true gods of Chaos" Artemis laughed, "You ought heed our warning and save yourself from annihilation"

"If we were truly outmatched as you proclaim you would not have called this meeting to come" Au'Tal sneered, "I think you recognize the threat we pose and fear the war that follows"

Artemis laughed heartily.

"Is that what you think you pathetic wretch?" As he spoke the two Pathfinders jerked their weapons to aim at Artemis' face "I would welcome this war as the blood that would be shed would add to the blood alter. But we wish for this sacrifice to be void of you filthy xenos blood you whelp!"

Au'Tal had stepped back and was clasping his staff tighter now.

The other two Chaos Marines were now aiming their heavy weapons at the two Pathfinders who threatened their Lord.

Au'Tal turned and took cover behind Ju'n before speaking again.

"Then I take it we a-are done here, Human?"

Artemis grinned.

"You think you are leaving?"

"Kill them!" Au'Tal screeched, Ju'n felt the feeble attempt at a shove against his backpack.

The two pathfinders shakily fired their weapons, the salvo striking Jarl in the chest, he stumbled back spitting curse words from Caliban.

"Human!" Au'Tal screamed, "Back to the Devilfish!"

Ju'n began to walk backwards providing cover for the Ethereal leader, yet he did not fire his bolter.

Artemis charged forward, his Terminator armour not slowing him at all, he swung his mighty power maul at the nearest pathfinder. The Tau did not stand a chance and let out a strangled cry as he exploded into a stream of gore.

The other pathfinder took a direct shot from Vister's plasma gun and melted in on himself.

"Fire you fool!" Au'Tal ordered.

Ju'n took aim at Artemis.

Artemis looked over at him and smiled.

"Come on boy! Show me your mettle!"

Ju'n held his bolter in one hand and with the other began to take off his helmet.

"What are you doing!?" Au'Tal continued to walk backwards.

Ju'n removed his helmet fully and stared Artemis down.

"Wait" Artemis stood stunned.

"Eighth assault company!" Vister pointed, "I knew I recognised the armour!"

"What is your name?" Artemis demanded.

"Sergeant Ju'n, Eighth assault company" Ju'n grinned.

"You know these brutes?" Au'Tal yelled in disbelief.

Ju'n turned.

"Yes Lord I do" He began to advance towards to retreating tau, "And I must thank you for the hospitality and getting me to where I needed to be"

"No" Au'Tal stammered as Ju'n quickly caught up to him, "No..you can't!"

"Oh but I can" Ju'n swung his helmet around into the Ethereal's side, sending him sprawling to ground.

"Agh!" The Ethereal coughed out a goblet of blood. He then put his long hand to his earpiece and spoke, "Req-questing aid at-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Ju'n stamped his armoured boot down on the Ethereal's soft head, obliterating it into a streak of gore against the pavement.

Ju'n turned back to Artemis, Vister and Jarl, all of whom had walked closer.

Artemis offered out his arm, which Ju'n embraced with his own.

"Well met, Brother Ju'n"

"Well met, Captain"

"We have a lot to catch up on" Artemis placed his hand on Ju'n's shoulder piece, "And a planet to purge"

As they began to walk away from the headless Ethereal, a sudden message emitted through Ju'n's ear piece.

"Au'Tal Lord of the undying water has been killed! Requesting all available Tau forces to converge on the city centre!"

"Throne!" Ju'n cursed.

"What is it, Brother?" Jarl asked.

Ju'n rapidly looked around "There!" He pointed over to the Devilfish transport which had brought him here, it was taking off and rotating to face them.

Artemis spotted the mobile transport and cursed.

"Take it down!" He roared.

Jarl and Vister ran forward a few paces, braced and then fired their plasma weapons.

The two bright blue blasts both met their marks on the hull of the transport. Two small blue explosions followed sending the transport barreling backwards into a derelict building.

"We must move Captain" Ju'n said, "More are inbound"

Artemis nodded, "We move!" He turned on his heel and began to jog. The others followed.

Ju'n followed his kin out of the city centre and back to their defiled Thunder hawk, two spike infested terminators stood ready at the ramp. Upon seeing him they both raised their large arm mounted Auto-Cannons and their mean looking power fists, the power field visibly crackling.

"Stand down you fools!" Artemis ordered, "He is one of us"

The two terminators lowered their weapons and stood aside to let the other marines inside.

"Pilot" Artemis barked into his vox piece.

"Yes Lord" A half mechanical and half daemonic voice drawled back.

"Make haste and get us out of here, the enemy sends reinforcements"

"By your word, Lord"

The Thunder hawk rose into the air and began to sluggishly fly away from the city centre.

The front ramp of the thunderhawk remained open and the two Terminators aimed their Auto-Cannons out.

"There!" Ju'n pointed.

In the distance ahead of the Thunder hawk two sleek looking fighters were soaring elegantly towards them at great speed.

"Barracuda's" Ju'n gritted his teeth.

"Evasive maneuvers now in effect" The pilots two-toned voice drawled from the speakers.

"No need" Artemis smiled as he too spotted something out in the skies.

Two large objects streaked down towards the fighters until they struck them.

"What" Ju'n managed to say just before the answer became apparent.

Two flying Daemonic engines were tearing into the fighters' hulls and breathing harsh swathes of flame into the cockpits as they passed by.

"HellDrakes" Artemis turned to Ju'n, "Another gift from our gods, Luther was right to bring us down this path"

Ju'n sat down on one of the wrecked thrones and removed his helmet.

"Times have changed"

"You haven't heard the first of it, Brother" Artemis placed his hand on his shoulder.

The Thunder hawk soared across the city, passing the Daemonic Reaver titans and the masses of cultists that surged through the city. Ju'n was home.


End file.
